


Corpse Groom

by Reading_at_Dawn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Corpse Bride AU, M/M, Markus is Victor, Simon is Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn
Summary: I wrote this around Halloween and realized I never posted this here. Oops.Wrote it for a Halloween Contest





	Corpse Groom

"He must have fainted!"

Markus's eyes fluttered open to reveal two people standing over him. Well, not people per se, rather a skeleton with a bright flower-covered shirt and a man whose blue hair was lighter than that of his skin. Markus shot into a sitting position, making the two step back as a series of mutterings echoed from the beings surrounding him.

"You alright, kid?" The skeleton prompted. Markus opened his mouth to answer but felt unable to say a word with how dry it was. Not that he had a chance to, as a smaller skeleton lept in front of him.

"Dad look! He's still squishy!" Despite the cheery voice and excited movements the boy made as he poked Markus in the chest, the dark eyes on the smiling skull sent a chill down Markus's spine that made him shift back away from the small skeleton.

"Cole, leave him alone! He's overwhelmed enough as it is!" The flower shirt skeleton stepped forward, grabbing the smaller one's arm and tugging him away.

The man stepped forward, kneeling next to Markus and giving him a small smile the second he gained his attention. "Are you alright, dear?"

The feeling of something touching his hand made Markus flinch, glancing down to see a bony hand covering his own and he yanked it away. "Dear?"

The man raised the boney hand, showing Markus a ring that he hadn't noticed at first glance. "Back in the woods you proposed. I never thought--" He broke off. "It doesn't really matter. You said your vows and I accepted, so we're... Married. Now you're my husband."

Markus's mind had started running the second he spotted the ring, recalling the events prior to what happened in the woods. He and North had been arguing, Markus had left to be alone for a bit, decided on a walk through the woods, and had decided to try practicing his vows. And then... He shot to his feet. "Wait, husband?"

"Yes, I already explained--"

The man trailed off as Markus shook his head, taking a step back when the corpse moved nearer. "We... Can't be married, I didn't..."

"Dear..."

"I... I need a minute." Eyes glancing quickly around the room Markus bolted for the door, several beings diving out of his way.

The man started to follow but the skeleton snagged his shoulder to keep him in place. "Give him a minute, kid. You've sprung enough on him already."

Markus found himself bolting from street to street, racing past startled skeletons and skirting around confused corpses. He ran until he found his lungs burning, finally slowing down and leaning against a wall as his chest heaved. He'd managed to find himself on a quiet street, his only company being a quiet shopkeep sweeping in front of their store. Feeling like his legs were about to collapse Markus sunk onto a coffin-shaped bench, leaning back and running a hand over his face, closing his eyes with a sigh. He wasn't quite sure how long he sat there before he heard footsteps coming up to him, stopping a bit away.

"How are you feeling?"

Markus opened his eyes, looking up at the man that brought him here, wherever here was. His hands were folded almost shyly in front of him, and Markus's eyes drifted to the glint of the ring on his finger. He dropped his own hands to his lap with a sigh, leaning his head back again. "I feel... lost." He finally admitted. The man stepped over, sitting next to Markus on the bench. "I don't know where I am, what I'm even doing here despite what you've said, hell I don't even know your name!"

His words made the shopkeeper's head snap up, looking at the two with wide eyes, one of which popped out of its head. Swiftly scooping the eye back up off the ground, they darted inside and slammed the door, leaving the two in silence.

"Simon." Markus glanced at the corpse sitting beside him as he finally spoke up, sitting with his hands in his lap and picking at a piece of loose skin on his arm. He must've seen the disgusted look on Markus's face when he glanced up though, beginning to instead twist the ring on his finger instead. "My name is Simon. Yours is?"

"... Markus." He shifted on the bench, somewhat startled at how comfortable it still felt. "So... Simon. Where am I?"

"The Land of the Dead."

"The Land of...?" Overcome with panic Markus shot to his feet, looking down at himself. "Does that mean-?"

"No!" Simon jumped up, holding his hands out to Markus though he didn't touch him. "I don't think so, anyway, I didn't kill you to bring you down here. Do you... Feel dead?"

Markus thought of his burning lungs and rapid heartbeat from earlier, the relief his legs had felt when he finally sunk onto the bench. "... No, I'm still alive."

"Well, that's good!" Simon folded his hands together. "With that out of the way, could you... follow me? I want to show you something." He started walking before Markus could answer and, with no real choice in the matter anyway, Markus followed behind him. The corpse led him back through several streets that he recognized from his mad dash through town, the man receiving either annoyed glares from those he'd previously pushed past or curious looks from those that were seeing him for the first time. Markus followed Simon up a long flight of stone stairs, turning and beaming when they finally made it to the top. "Here we are."

The sight that greeted him when Markus crested the stairs dazed him, eyes widening. Simon had led him up to a small overhang that looked over The Land of the Dead, the buildings far below appeared like they had shrunk and were extending out into the distance. The sky above, if you could call it that, was pitch black with no trace of any stars or other light. "Wow..." Markus stepped closer to the edge, having never been close to being this high up before.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Simon's voice pulled Markus's attention away from the sprawling town below to watch him sit on another bench, lacing his fingers together in his lap. "I enjoy coming up here to think, it's always peaceful and quiet here." Markus crossed over to join Simon on the bench, this time the two falling into a more comfortable silence.

"Simon, can I ask you something?"

"Of course! I'll answer anything you need me to."

"How did you end up down here?" Simon's eager look shifted, the man suddenly seeming to draw in on himself. "I'm... I'm sorry, it's a bit rude of me to ask. If you don't feel comfortable--" 

"No! No... It's... Okay. I knew I'd have to answer that eventually, just... I wasn't quite prepared to answer it this soon."

"If you don't want to tell me..." Markus trailed off as Simon's gaze dropped to the ground, beginning to fiddle with the ring again as he hunched forward on the bench.

"My parents weren't pleased that I was never quite... attracted to women. When I officially realized I was attracted to men, I knew I had to keep that part of me buried otherwise I would be chased out of my home... Or worse. A woman visiting town somehow found out about what I was hiding and offered to marry me, to please my parents and give me a bit of safety."

"That was kind of her."

Simon nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. "The wedding went as planned, my parents were appeased. We had planned to meet that night by the creek, and I waited from sunset until it was dark. When the moon was overhead... the world went black." Simon shifted, sitting up as he opened his eyes, glancing over at Markus. "When I woke up I was dead, with no knowledge of how I had died. After that I swore that eventually I would find someone I could marry and be happy with... And then you came along."

"Simon, I--"

Simon hopped to his feet before Markus could finish, the corpse turning to look at him. "I'm going to go find... Something. I'll lead you back to the bar for now, is that alright?"

"Simon..." But seeing the tension still in his shoulders made Markus stop and nod, getting up before following Simon back down the stairs and into town. Most of the dead seemed to have gone home for the night, the streets abandoned and mostly empty. The two skeletons from when Markus had woken up were still in the bar, the smaller one curled up at the feet of the flower shirt skeleton, the duo joined by a third skeleton wearing a button up.

Simon's hand brushed against Markus's before the corpse disappeared out the door, leaving Markus alone in the bar with the bony trio for company.

"Do you... need to sleep?" Markus asked as he walked up to them, gaze drifting down to the sleeping skeleton child.

Flower shirt glanced up from the flask he was twirling his drink in, making Markus wonder if he preferred the boys' dark lack of eyes over the glassy, lifeless eyeballs that currently peered at him. "Nah, not really. Some like to do so, though. How are you feelin', kid?"

"Markus. And I'm feeling... Less overwhelmed."

"Hank. And these are my sons, Connor and Cole." Hank motioned to the two skeletons keeping him company, Connor glancing up from his book when his name was said before returning to his reading. "'Course, you already met Cole." Markus sat talking with the trio for nearly an hour before they finally left, leaving Markus truly alone in the empty bar. He sat quietly on the barstool for a moment before a piano in the corner caught his eye, the man getting up and crossing over to it.

Markus sat on the bench and gently ran a hand over the keys, keeping his touch light enough so the piano wouldn't make a sound. He smiled at a memory of piano lessons he had with his father as a child, eagerly pressing down on all the keys he could reach. He ran his fingers over the keys once again, this time using enough force to push the keys down. The piano sung into the darkness, practically lifting a weight off Markus's shoulders the second he heard the first note ring out. Shifting on the seat to better position himself, he began to play a proper song. The music danced through the air as his fingers flowed over the keys, an eager performance despite their lack of audience.

The last note rang out with a heavy sound as Markus's hands hovered over the final keys, almost afraid to break the spell that seemed to have fallen over the otherwise empty room. He finally dropped his hands into his lap, shoulders sinking in a mixture of relief and exhaustion. Music and painting had always lessened his stress, and playing now did exactly as he had hoped.

"You play beautifully." The sudden voice from behind startled Markus and made him jump, he and the stool both toppling backwards onto the floor. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I-- here, let me help you." Simon darted over, placing a bouquet of black roses on the floor as he helped Markus to his feet. The man let out a startled yelp, eyes widening when he accidentally pulled Simon's hand off his wrist.

Markus stuttered an apology as Simon laughed, taking it back and reconnecting his hand where it belonged. "It's alright, it tends to happen when there's no flesh to keep it connected." Picking up the stool and setting it upright, Simon motioned to the piano. "Where did you learn how to play?"

"My father taught me. Some of my fondest memories are of him giving me piano lessons. Do you know how to play?"

Simon shook his head, picking the roses back up off the floor. "No, I... Never had anyone to teach me."

Markus smiled, sitting on the bench and patting the seat beside him. "Well, you do now. Take a seat." Simon's eyes widened as he placed the roses on to a table, sitting on the stool beside Markus. "Now, if you put your hands here..." Markus sat with Simon for the next few hours, the two quickly losing track of time.


End file.
